


Gapfiller Snippet for 2.08

by Darla_Isabelle



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darla_Isabelle/pseuds/Darla_Isabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before they went out to Babylon at the end of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gapfiller Snippet for 2.08

By the time Justin had finished his shower and cleared his thoughts, Brian had left. He sighed, cursing himself for running off instead of talking to Brian immediately, and reluctantly got ready for his shift at the diner.

When he came home, feeling even worse than he had in the morning, but intent on explaining the situation and making things right with Brian, he found him lying on the bed, brooding and smoking, and waited till he looked up.

"I'm sorry."

Brian opened his mouth, but before he could utter his customary response to that sentiment, Justin held up his hand and went on.

"The party was tedious. The music was awful, the people were boring and annoying, and all I wanted to do was leave. I was feeling guilty about Daphne, because she's always there for me in everything I do, but even more so I was pissed. That you'd talked me into going there, that I'd let myself being talked into going there, that suddenly everyone was trying to convince me that I needed friends my own age when I've never gotten along with anyone in my generation except for Daphne, that it was too early to leave without disappointing Daph or joining you and the guys at Babylon without enduring snarky comments or well-meaning lectures or shows of how we weren't supposed to spend the night out together…."

When Brian made a move to protest, he held his hand up again and sighed.

"And then I saw this guy checking me out and all I could think was, 'Fuck it! That's what everyone wants, right?' But afterwards I felt like shit, because he was a virgin and your first time really shouldn't be just an outlet for some asshole's frustrations, so…."

Justin shrugged helplessly and tried to smile apologetically, but it turned out more like a grimace.

"And now I feel like even more shit," he concluded miserably, waiting for the verdict.
    
    
    *  *  *  *  *


End file.
